


Twist & Shout

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>'It's fifteen dollars for a poster,' comes a voice. Aomine jumps and guiltily drops the Slam Dunk fan-made poster he was holding, and looks around for the person who said that.</em>
</p>
<p>AU where Aomine is a Slam Dunk fan, Kuroko is a Slam Dunk fanartist, and things don't always go the way they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist & Shout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schakatze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schakatze/gifts).



> This started as a joke but some jokes need to have punchlines. -looks out into the horizon-  
> I started this for Vanessa, and I am finishing it for Vanessa (and money).

'It's fifteen dollars for a poster,' comes a voice. Aomine jumps and guiltily drops the Slam Dunk fan-made poster he was holding, and looks around for the person who said that.

'Eh?!'

There's a sigh, and Aomine catches someone sitting behind the booth out of the corner of his eye. 'I'm here.'

'You weren't there a minute ago,' Aomine says breathlessly, and eyes the guy up. 'Fifteen, you said?'

The guy nods. Aomine digs the cash out of his wallet and hands it over. There are button badges and stickers and postcards on the table as well, and Aomine wonders if Kagami would want any. (Said friend is currently stuck in bed, sweating a fever out under five blankets, and Aomine has zero sympathy whatsoever. He would have laughed in Kagami's face if he wasn't afraid of his only fellow Slam Dunk friend leaving him completely alone in a world that did not seem to understand the complexities of Mitsui x Kogure.)

The person manning the booth counts the money and stuffs it somewhere under the table.

'Anything else?'

Now that Aomine's gotten a good look at this guy, he realises that he might be totally and completely also maybe into guys. Not just girls with big boobs and gravure idols, but maybe this dude who at his full height is still a head shorter than Aomine, with eyes as clear as the sky.

'How about your number?' Aomine asks, grinning.

He gets a punch in the ribs for the effort, and tries his best to negotiate with it. _Kagami will be getting a lot more merch than he thought he would_ , Aomine thinks wryly, grabbing a Sakuragi postcard to go with the weird little Miyagi button badge this artist stocks. Just beside them are the namecards for the artist, and Aomine grabs one and waves it in his face.

'You're Kuroko Tetsuya, then? I have your e-mail now, at least.'

Kuroko glares at him, then at the stuff he's holding. 'Thirty bucks.'

'How about I pay you with dinner?' Aomine asks, and winks before carefully dodging out of Kuroko's reach. 'Hey, I mean it! And I didn't come here especially to ask for your number, you know. It's hard to find someone else who likes Slam Dunk our age. I just think it's cool, and that your art is nice.'

Kuroko blinks. 'Oh?'

' _Oh_ is right,' Aomine says, and comes closer. 'Dinner?'

Kuroko stares at him for an inordinately long period of time. If Aomine were a lesser man (like Kagami), he would have started blushing and stuttering and backing out. But not Aomine Daiki. Shame rolls off him like water on a duck's back.

'Well, I'm free at eight, but I have a basketball game after that,' Aomine volunteers, trying to catch any sign of giving in on Kuroko's end. 'Would you like to grab dinner?'

A light goes on in Kuroko's eyes, and Aomine is suddenly a little doubtful.

'I play basketball too,' Kuroko says. 'I am part of a team, myself.'

An idea hits Aomine. It hits him hard, like that time Momoi had thrown her bra in his face when he'd accidentally walked in on her changing. The cups had fit right over his eyes, and the shock had sent him stumbling backwards into the laundry hamper and tripping over it before falling most ungracefully.

'How about we get dinner if my team trashes yours?' Aomine suggests.

Kuroko stares at him, considering, before his lips curl up minutely at the ends in a small smile.

'Okay,' he says. 'You're on.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this. I can also be found on [tumblr](http://iwatobiaquarium.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
